The King of The North
by The Black King
Summary: AU Robb died at the Crag and Jon never swore his vows and became KING IN THE NORTH!. Note I do not own anything in this story.
1. Chapter 1

New Story Enjoy

**The King In The North**

**Tyrion 1**

"Tyrion walked to the Council chambers after Pod told him the King and Hand wanted him to hear news on the war. He only wonder what it was he had somewhat hoped he was allowed the march to Vale and take Lysa Tully's head. Sweet revenged that would be after the sky cells Tyrion made it to room where Joffrey, his father, and sister were sitting."

" Uncle Tyrion said his nephew, Robb Stark is dead and I have decided that both his brother's claims are invalid to inherit Winterfell and the North. So you by all rights of marriage to his sister are The Lord of Winterfell."

"Tyrion stood there with a blank expression wondering how Sansa will take the news. How did he die and what about Catelyn Stark?"

"His father spoke to him in an iron tone. Robb Stark died by taking an arrow to the heart at the Crag and his mother we have no information yet. But Tyrion that means that you must get Sansa with child now."

"Yes said Cersei now with Robb dead and since both brothers are a cripple and a baby the North needs a leader unfornatly it is you Tyrion. I hope Sansa isn't so depressed about it so that she can give me a nephew."

"Any children I have Cersei won't be going near you I promise you that."

"Who cares Robb is dead! Only uncle Stannis and Balon Greyjoy left to kill."

"I am afraid not your Grace said a tall man in black armor with a white wolf on the chest."

"Who in seven hells are you Ser."

"Ser Grenn Blackbull of the Blackguard bodyguard of the King in The North sworn to protect him and House Stark from the day I put on my black cloak until my last day."

"Tyrion thought in his head that Robb Stark didn't have a Kingsguard especially one called the Blackguard. Why are you here Ser Grenn.?"

"To give a letter for House Lannister to read and know about."

"Joffrey laughed with a vile grin on his face. Robb Stark is dead and arrow to the heart which by all means you failed at Ser Grenn."

"I wasn't sworn to protect that King in The North as he handed the letter to Joffrey. Then Ser Grenn left the room and proceeds to leave the Red Keep."

"Then around the room the letter was read his sister had a worried look, Tywin grind his teeth. Joffrey screamed he wanted his head on a platter. I then grabbed from the table it had written on it.

Dear Joffrey Waters

You think after my brother's death we would give up easily. We are Northmen and we do not give up. Here are my terms of surrender The North and Riverlands are mine to rule as an independent kingdom. If I ever see a Lannister in my lands you will all feel the direwolf's bite. My sister Sansa is to be free and sent North with any harm to be left on her. If you do not follow these instructions I will continue to raid the Westerlands and put it to the sword. I will burn Lannisport to the ground and Casterly Rock will be no more. I will also send you 'uncle' the Kingslayer's head to you when I march on King's Landing. Be prepared ' WINTER IS COMING'

From

King Jon Stark Second of His name

Tyrion then thought The King in The North.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about grammer I am really bad at writing and editing but I am good coming up with plots so enjoy.

**Heir To The North**

**Jon 1**

"Jon did not know Robb wanted him right now Jon was preparing all the friends from The Wall that came with him. Robb was King in The North now after the Whispering Wood and Jon brought four of his friends with him. He promised if they joined him Robb would pardon them they crimes he only got Sam, Grenn, Pyp, and Satin to come with him. Mormont was disappointed with him, but said he did not swear his vows yet so he could not stop Jon and the others from leaving. He gave Jon Longclaw with a new wolfs head pommel saying it needs to be put to use. Jon entered the tent seeing Robb and his mother Lady Catelyn. Your grace how may I be in service to you."

"Stop that Jon you're my brother not my servant. We need to talk about you becoming legimate."

"I am a bastard, a Snow I am not a Stark. I could never inherit Winterfell"

"That is way it should be Robb said his mother coldly. You are threating your siblings claim to your father's seat. He is your father's living mistake."

"ENOUGH! He is my brother and he maybe a bastard but he is a son of Winterfell. He is the heir to The North"

"Stood there stunned asking what are you talking about Robb? You mean Bran is your heir."

"No you are my heir and a Stark of Winterfell. I am to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters and she is to give me an heir, but if I die the North needs a leader. That is why if I die Jon you upon my death are to be crown King In The North and King of the Trident. You will continue the war until it is won and the Lannisters are hanging from the Red Keep. "

"I stood as statue in a courtyard thinking I will be king after Robb if gods forbid he died. I will become Lord of Winterfell. Robb I don't know what to say."

"Robb he can't become your heir my brother and the Riverlords won't allow it."

"That is why I talked to Uncle Edmure he agreed to my action after realizing that Jon is the only reasonable heir."

"Robb what about our brothers and sisters what about their claims and the line of succession."

"Sansa and Arya are captive by King's Landing and Bran is a cripple and Rickon is a babe you only reasonable solution Jon."

"NO NO NO screamed Catelyn I will not have a bastard take my children rightful claim. He is a living mistake and should have never been allowed at Winterfell. In fact he should have died in the crib or left to his whore mother."

"After that I snapped at her with fury. You hate me that much after your husband my father loved me as much as yours. He married you when he never even met you at all and being forced to marry in need of the Riverlands to fight the Mad King. He loved my mother, but no man can question he took care of him and loved me. Uncle Brandon would have more bastards if he had lived I heard the stories. I love my family and I will die for them so you should shut your fucking mouth and leave right now. Both Robb and his mother were stunned at what I said. Catelyn left the tent without saying a word. Robb I am sorry I should never said that."

"No she deserved it you just beat me to the punch. Now come on we have to legitimize in front of the army."

"We walked in front of everyone and then I kneeled in front of Robb. He pulled his sword out."

"I Robb Stark The First of my name King in The North, King of The Trident and Lord of Winterfell in sight of gods and men, hereby name Jon Snow bastard son of my father Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell may the Old Gods give him peace name him Prince Jon Stark, Lord of Moat Callien and the heir to The North if I were to die in combat or have no children that he is rule as King. To protect the Kingdom with all that is in his power. Do you swear brother?"

"Yes I swear by the Old Gods and New. I swear by my sword, I swear on the grave of our father, I swear on my life."

"Then rise as Prince Jon Stark."

"I rose up and heard everyone scream THE WHITE WOLF"


	3. Chapter 3

I really did try to fix my spelling and so I just cant edit sorry but this is a sad chapter

**Brothers**

**Jon 2**

Jon looked at Robb barely breathing and blood all over his body. The maesters could not help any longer Robb was going to die. I have lost my father and my brother I should have been with him Jon should have been with him, but Theon betrayed them and took Winterfell. Robb commanded Jon to take it back with Roose Bolton's bastard Ramasy. They defeated the Ironborn with no problems and Theon captured and is in the dungeons. After the battle I made Ramasy an official Bolton he was surprised he became part of my personal guard. Jon looked at his brother and saw that they did not have much time together.

Jon is that you said his dying brother?

Yes Robb I am here and I will always be here.

Bran and Rickon?

Alive brother and Winterfell is safe.

Theon?

Captured.

Good brother I don't have much time 'cough' I am glad I get to spend with my brother. You should have been the heir to Winterfell along.

Don't say that Robb you have done a great job and everyone loves you. Father trusted you after he left to rule The North. You raised the banners when he was killed and now the Starks would be Kings again.

I know but now you have to finish what I started. Jon I have to tell you something I have always looked up to you. You always called the bastard child, but you more trueborn then any of us. You had the dark hair and the grey eyes that our father had. You had more of the wolf's blood then me I hated that. You were the better fighter and you were the better leader. Just look how people follow you many of the men call you the White Wolf.

Then we heard Grey Wind and Ghost walk in with both faces of sadness.

Grey Wind looks like no more of getting into your mind anymore.

I was stunned you have been having them too Robb?

Yes warging I read about it looks like the Starks are famous for it. Jon remember when we younger and father showed us both what death was.

How could Jon not forget he remembered it every day when he woke up and when he fell asleep? A killer was caught on our lands and refused father's deal that if he joined Night's Watch he be allowed to live. We saw right in place Gared was killed. Father pulled Ice out of his sheath and chopped his head right off with one clean swing. We both didn't close our eyes and then father walked over to us.

I remember telling him that I don't want to ever die and that I want to live forever. You know what father told us remember Jon?

Yes he said we have to die one day and when we do it will depend on what did our lives that will make us immortal. He that if were worth remembering we live forever.

Jon will I be remember by the North.

Without a doubt brother, but as Jon was saying it Robb slowly hangs on last bit life he has. Jon tries to make his end less painful. You will be remember as The King That Freed The North as Jon was crying. People will sing tales about the Young Wolf and his deeds. Children will pretend that they are you. Our family will remember you as kind, brave, valiant and the best brother in the world, Hot tears of sadness pour down his face and the direwolves howled to remember. Robb's eyes were open and Jon closed them and kissed his dead brother's forehead and said rest in peace brother.

Jon had the body prepared and place in front of the army for all men to pay they respects to the dead king. A sea of black banners flowed in the wind all in mourning of Robb Stark. Ser Edmure Tully gave salute to his fallen nephew saying that he was truly a good king. Jon then stood up and said his last words to his fallen brother. We all loved my brother he was brave, valiant, just, honorable, noble, wise and trustworthy all things a king should be. He was born as the heir of Winterfell and thought he would grow up marry a girl and have children. He thought that he would die a peaceful life and that he would have been a great lord like our father. But no he could not have that life it was cut short by Jaime and Cersei Lannister with the vile bastard Joffrey. They pushed my brother through a window and sent an assassin to slit his throat in the night. They chopped off my father's head for crimes he did not commit. The Lannisters raid the Riverlands raping and killing your families. We all have lost brothers, father, cousins, sister, mothers and friends to the Lannisters. My brother led a war to fight these people with all that he could, but now his life has ended and I will not let his killers go unpunished and the killers of your families are also punished I swear by the old gods and new. Then Jon knelt in front of Edmure as his crowing was now as Robb wanted it.

I Edmure Tully heir to Riverrun and the Riverlands hereby name you Prince Jon Stark Lord of Moat Callien as per the will of the late King Robb Stark as his successor. That you will be King and do you swear to protect your kingdom, enforce its laws, and punish the wicked do you swear by the old gods and new.

Jon says yes I swear to all this vows.

Then rise as King Jon Stark second of his name King In The North, King of The Trident and Lord of Winterfell.

King Jon rose up and his army screamed KING IN THE NORTH! But Jon pulled out Longclaw and screamed on the top of his lungs FOR ROBB STARK THE NORTH REMEMBERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


	4. Chapter 4

**After this chapter I am getting a beta so dont you guys worry anymore about grammer. Also this chapter may suck because I wrote in Sansa point of view.**

**My Brother Will Come**

**Sansa 1**

Sansa was afraid why King Joffrey had called her to the throne room what had happen did Robb die or win. Sansa prayed to the Old Gods for the better she missed the North and Winterfell. Most of all she missed her brothers and sisters. She looked around the Red Keep Tyrion her husband, Cersei, Lord Tywin and Joffrey were the only people in the room with her. Lord Tywin had his hard look on his face which reminded Sansa of her father. Then she heard Tyrion speak.

Sansa I don't know how to say these your older brother Robb has died in battle at the Crag he took an arrow to the heart. Sansa I am so sorry for loss he died honorable in battle.

Sansa fell on her knees crying hot tears her only hope was lost she thought he would save. Tyrion walked over and comfort her telling her it would be alright. She knew it was a lie nothing will be alright.

Lord Tywin said in a cold iron tone of his. Robb Stark was of the most honorable men I have ever faced in battle has much it is uncommon to praise your foe I must give where credit is due. May the Young Wolf rest in peace.

Joffrey looked with a frown of anger and said in low tone Robb Stark wanted to kill us all and he has Uncle Jaime captive. We should all be happy not grieving I personally wished I killed them then they would called me Kingslayer.

Oh yes nephew you would certainly be just like your "uncle" King Joffrey The Kingslayer would that not be a wonderful way for your kingdom to see you. You should pay attention more my brother Jaime has trouble with that name then you can think of.

They bickered back and forth at each saying vile things. Sansa could not help but laugh Tyrion did say some witty things. She felt better a little bit but Robb was dead who would save her doomed to King's Landing to the rest of her life. Cersei even got into the argument for a while

Would all of you be silent said Tywin in loud voice. We must start asking her the information we have received. Sansa how many brothers do you have?

I have three no two trueborn brothers and my baseborn brother.

Why are we asking her this grandfather these is things we already know.

I want to double check on the matter so we make no mistakes Your Grace. Now Sansa what was his name.

Jon Snow my father's bastard son he brought him after Robert's War when Robb was just born.

I remember him said Cersei. He was at Winterfell when we visited the North. He was spitting image of Ned Stark almost a true reflection with a little bit of his mother Ashara -in him. I almost thought he was the heir to Winterfell.

His mother Cersei and how do you know that may daughter?

I have always thought him to be her son he is very handsome I wouldn't be surprised if it is true. He also has skills as Arthur Dayne too from what I saw?

All I want to know how in seven hells did he get in the south. Now listen here Sansa where was your brother after you left for the south?

He was going with my uncle Benjen to the Wall and he was going to swear his vows.

Are sure of this little dove are you sure he left for the Wall?

She is telling the truth I was with Jon when I went with him. Nice lad that boy has that Stark wolf blood in him. From what I saw he is Ned's son in image and personality and he got on well with the recruits from what I saw when I left.

This is pointless I want her head on a platter she has been plotting with him the whole time that bastard brother of hers. I will cut off his head like I did her father.

Pardon me your grace but what do all these questions about my brother Jon have with me he is supposed to be in the Night's Watch guarding the realm. Was he Sansa thought did he break his vows no that would never happen Jon is just like father.

Your brother my dear wife has been crowned King In The North by his bannermen and was made a Prince before Robb's death.

My brother Bran should be king he was Robb's heir.

Now he is Jon's heir and I am a brother in law to another king ohh great maybe this one won't go hunting whores and fucking boars. It maybe the other way around

After Sansa was question she went to Great Sept of Baelor and going lit a candle for Robb for The Seven, but she thought in her head The Seven don't exist. She went to the godswood and prayed for she was a direwolf not a little bird. She prayed for Robb's soul and she prayed that Jon be safe, rule well, and save her from the Lannisters. Rest in peace Robb and save me Jon.

Also thank you Aegon Targaryen for your advice it means a lot from you because you written such a good story.

SliverFox I will be glad to have you for my beta and also thank for helping me with this.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince of Winterfell**

**Bran 1**

So is Jon really king now Bran?

Yes Rickon Jon is king now.

Aren't you supposed to be king because Jon is a bastard?

Robb made Jon a Stark and his heir so he is king now. Also don't call him a bastard he is our king now and we are his heirs.

Are you upset about not being king?

Bran thought to himself about his birthright being taken, but realizes Jon was the better choice and Bran would rather be a prince then a king. But his dreams about the three eye crow were telling something more than he was a chained wolf. He saw in his dreams his father and a woman that look like his Aunt Lyanna and a child. Then the scene changes to a wolf pack with five wolves left. He then realizes this was his brothers and his sisters that remain. He saw the white wolf growl at a giant grey dragon that blew ice from his mouth. Meera and Jojen walked into the room and both were followed by a man. He was short taller than Meera but would come to his father at his chin. He had a light brown beard with bright green eyes and a scar that stretched across his face. He wore dark green clothes that had leather and chainmail armor with a lizard lion on it. He had a frog spear on his back with dirk on his right hip and a short sword on his left.

Bran said Jojen I would like to introduce.

No need I can see who this is. Welcome to Winterfell Lord Howleed Reed.

Thank you my prince it is truly an honor to meet the son of my best friend.

The honor is mine to meet the man that saved my father.

My prince I come here to tell you a secret about our good king and the how I saved your father's life at the Tower of Joy.

Speak the truth my Lord Reed and do not lie about anything.

It all starts at the same place where the Rebellion started the Tourney at Harrenhal where your aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar fell in love. Lady Lyanna ran off with Rhaegar and went to the Tower of Joy where their love could be safe and protected. Lyanna conceived a child there and Rhaegar went off to fight Robert Baratheon. After the Siege of Storms End your father and me with several our companions. We came to the Tower and faced Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Gerold Hightower. It was seven against three and your father landed the first blow on Ser Arthur Dayne. Five of my closest friend died and I was only able to kill Ser Gerold when I stabbed him with my spear in the chest when Theo Wull with his last breath put a axe in his leg. Ser Arthur Dayne and your father were still at it and Dayne was winning. I threw my net to save your father that is how I got my scar. Your father killed Dayne with Ice and we rushed to the top of the tower where Lyanna had just given birth to a baby boy.

Are saying Jon is Rhaegar's son instead my father.

No Jon is your father's son I know this because I saw Jon with his mother. Your father and Ashara Dayne were lovers during the war. I was only that knew about it Robert almost caught on but we told him it was a whore. As soon as Ashara was pregnant she was sent to Starfell where Jon was born. We came to Starfell after the tower and found Ashara with your brother. I remember your father his expression will forever be burned in my mind the joy that he had. We had to hide Lyanna's child so we gave him to Ashara and Jon was given to your father.

So where is my cousin my Lord?

I do not know Ashara faked her death so wherever she is he is with her.

Why are you telling me this?

You have a destiny and I mean to give a part of that destiny to you. You are a greenseer and a very powerful one and your must seek out the crow and learn the ways.

But how I am to do it I am a cripple?

Bran you have friends my children, Hodor, and your wolf I think that will be good enough.

Bran then thought Jon has his and I have mine. Jojen get Hodor pack anything we need with twenty men we are going beyond the Wall it's time to meet the crow.


	6. Chapter 6

**The King of the Vale **

**Jon 3**

Has the Vale respond to my letter yet Ser Edmure about my offer.

Not yet your Grace I would rather imagine it being a hard decision for the Vale. My sister or Bronze Yohn Royce for title Lord Protector of the Vale. I am still surprise Lord Royce sent a raven saying he will think about it.

I want the Vale on our side so we have three kingdoms added to our cause and the Vale still has not chosen a side yet. If the Lannisters managed to get the Vale on their side they will win without a doubt. They will have hundred thousand men at arms and Joffrey will win the war.

Which by the way Ser Ryman Frey is here to discuss about the marriage contract that Robb agreed to.

Bring him in Ser Edmure we had to discuss this sooner or later. Jon did not want to discuss about the marriage contract right now he trusted the Freys but did not want to become part of their family. Ser Ryman then entered the tent with his son Edwyn.

Your Grace it is honor that you found time to speak to me.

No worry my lord now what is it you want to speak about.

When good King Robb was alive Seven give him rest he swore that he would marry a daughter of House Frey and make her his Queen, but now that he is dead my father is worried.

About what is he worried about?

If the contract is still valid or not.

I am sorry to say it is not my lord I will not honor a promise that did not make. He saw Ser Ryman face get red saying that the Starks made them a promise. Ser Ryman I have a counter offer that maybe better for your family.

What can you offer us your Grace?

You family will receive Harrenhal and its incomes to give whoever you want to be lord. You will also receive Castle Derry and its lordship to any Frey with claim to it. I also here Lord Rosby is dying and my squire Olyvar has claim to it so when Rosby dies Olyvar will be the new Lord. Jon said a silent pray to the old gods that Ryman would agree.

We will agree to this if Lord Edmure marries my sister Roslin so that at least one marriage happens between us and the royal family.

Lord Edmure will you agree to these terms.

Might as well we need the men and I do need a wife to continue my family.

Thank your Grace it was pleasure to come to an agreement.

After that Sam came red faced and out of breath.

What is it Sam speak now.

Jon the VALE IS HERE ALL 35,000 OF THEM LED BY LORD ROYCE!

Jon rushed out with Lord Edmure and meet Lord Royce with the famous Knights of the Vale. Jon had his Blackguard behind him.

Your Grace the Vale is yours to command now as you said I have sent Lord Robert to Winterfell and Lysa Tully is back at Riverrun.

Jon pulled out Longclaw to hear screams of KING OF THE VALE, KING OF THE TRIDENT!

Then Royce raised his hand the whole army was now silent which he then said this is KING IN THE NORTH!

I then screamed WINTER IS COMING!


End file.
